powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electrical Beam Emission
The ability to project beams of electricity. Sub-power of Electricity Attacks. Variation of Elemental Beam Emission and Energy Beam Emission. Also Called * Electric Beam/Ray Emission/Projection * Lightning Beam/Ray Emission/Projection Capabilities The user can produce and project beams of concentrated electricity, which can shock or cause paralyzation, pierce through almost anything, or create destructive explosions upon impact. Unlike simple electrical blasts, these beams do not flicker, but instead travel in a straight line at high speed; they can also flow like water, allowing them to be guided. Applications * Damage via explosions or electrocution. * Impale/Cutting effects. Variations * Lightning Vision Associations * Electricity Attacks * Electricity Generation * Electricity Manipulation ** Electricity Artillery * Elemental Beam Emission * Energy Beam Emission * Laser Emission * Lightning Bolt Projection Limitations * Electrical Immunity * Low level users may not be able to rapid fire, limiting to the numbers of beams per shot. * Energy output may be very dangerous, and can cause severe backfire if not aimed properly. Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games Cartoons/Comics Known Objects * Adramelech (Akame Ga Kill!) * Positron Rifle (Neon Genesis Evangelion) * Eye of Dashi (Xiaolin Showdown) * Thorn of Thunderbolt (Xiaolin Showdown) * VC5 Arc Rifle (Killzone 2) * Thunderbolt/Lightning Gun (Quake series) * Lightning Arc Weapon (F.E.A.R: Perseus Mandate) Gallery File:Meltdowner.jpg|Mugino Shizuri (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) firing her Meltdowner, a beam of unstable electron-matter. File:Solid_Shooter.png|Budo (Akame Ga Kill!) firing his Solid Shooter, a beam of destructive black lightning. File:Byakurai.gif|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) using Hadō #4: Byakurai to fire a piercing beam of concentrated spiritual electricity. File:Raikōhō.gif|Kūkaku Shiba (Bleach) using Hadō #63: Raikōhō to fire a large beam of spiritual lightning. File:Jūgeki_Byakurai_(Kaizō_Kidō).gif|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) using Jūgeki Byakurai to fire a modified beam of lightning capable of piercing Sōsuke Aizen. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō to fire off a tremendous blast of spiritual electricity. The Birth of Livewire.gif|Livewire (DCAU) firing a beam of electricity from her hands. File:Lightning_Strike_Card_6.gif|Achelousaurus (Dinosaur King), one of the ceratopsidae dinosaurs that can charge up a ball of electricity in their horns, then shoot a bolt of lightning at their opponent. File:Bankoku_Bikkuri_Shō.png|Jackie Chun (Dragon Ball) using his Bankoku Bikkuri Shō to fire dual beams of very high voltage, painfully shocking Son Goku and potentially lethal at prolonged exposure. File:PiccoloAntennaBeam.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) firing a simple electric beam from his antennae to stun his opponents. File:Break_Cannon.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball) using the Break Cannon, his ultimate technique, to fire a beam of lightning ki. Lightning_of_Absolution.jpg|Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) using Lightning of Absolution to fire twin beams of purple electricity. DB_Fusions_Offworlder_Magical_Thunder_(Special_Move).png|As an Offworlder, Tekka (Dragon Ball Fusions) can use Magical Thunder to fire a beam of electricity from his finger. File:Wall Railgun.png|Wall Eehto (Fairy Tail) firing off a powerful electrical beam at his opponent with his Railgun Bombardment. File:Lightning_Release_False_Darkness.png|Kakuzu (Naruto) using Lightning Release: False Darkness to shoot out focused beams of lightning that can easily pierce and slice through rock. File:Storm_Release_Laser_Circus.jpg|Darui (Naruto) using Storm Release: Laser Circus to fire multiple beams of electricity that can be guided. File:El_Thor.jpg|Enel (One Piece) using El Thor to drop a very large beam of electricity onto anyone who speaks against him... File:Enel El Thor.gif|...He can also release it as a powerful stream from his hand. File:Raikou_Charge_Beam.png|Raikou (Pokémon) using "Charge Beam", an electrical beam technique. File:Super_Conductor_Wave_Thunder_Force.png|Celestial Dragon of Osiris (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Super Conduction Wave: Thunder Force to fire off a powerful beam of heavenly lightning. File:Zakeruga.gif|Zatch's (Zatch Bell!) fifth spell Zakeruga fires a concentrated beam of lightning from his mouth. Quake Series Shambler Electrical Beam Emission.gif|Shamblers (Quake series) can charge and emit electrical beams. Quake Series Thunderbolt Firing.gif|The Thunderbolt (Quake series) is a powerful weapon which unleashes a beam of electricity at the wielder’s opponents. Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) electricity2.gif|Spaceman KISS (Scooby Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) Virus Elektrokinesis.jpg|Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Beam Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries